1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device which is capable of performing a variety of control operations using a first input key that can be manipulated in at least two directions and a second input key that enables at least two direction inputs, and a method of controlling the mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Alt
With recent improvements in mobile communication technology and the development of various mobile platforms, an increasing number of mobile communication devices are becoming able to perform a variety of additional service functions as well as basic functions such as voice call and Short Message Service (SMS) functions. In particular, due to the commercialization of mobile communication devices that support wireless Internet functions and multimedia functions, mobile communication devices have evolved into high-performance, multifunctional devices.
In the meantime, the design of mobile communication devices must ensure both portability and mobility, no matter how efficient and multifunctional mobile communication devices have become. In addition, there is a clear limit in allocating space to input/output devices such as display devices or input devices for mobile communication devices. Thus, in order to effectively utilize limited space of mobile communication devices, various types of input keys such as function keys and navigation keys have been adopted to mobile communication devices.
However, input keys such as navigation keys are generally used as direction keys or used for selecting menus, and it is difficult to fully utilize various additional functions provided by mobile communication devices simply using such input keys. Therefore, it is necessary to develop methods of efficiently controlling an operation of a mobile communication device using various input keys.